


An Unimpressive Ending

by Sarafeenuh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarafeenuh/pseuds/Sarafeenuh
Summary: Finding herself trapped in the past after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome must come to terms with her new lot in life. Resolving herself to living in mediocrity she is pleasantly surprised by Sesshomaru's offer to take her in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Prologue** _

In the end, the end itself was rather anticlimactic. At least in Kagome’s opinion.

Naraku was defeated by a combined attack between herself and the sons of Inu no Taisho. The jewel was complete, purified, and wished out of existence in order to make Kikyo whole again. InuYasha pledged to follow Kikyo anywhere, albeit grateful hell was no longer her destination. Shippo was off to learn at the kitsune school. Miroku and Sango planned to wed and rebuild the slayer village.

Weeks later, once all her friends’ stories reached their happy endings Kagome returned to the well. She braced herself and jumped. She felt the freefall and realized instantly that there was no magic coming to catch her before she landed with a thud on the ground, a slight “Oof,” escaping her lips. While on some level she knew the Shikon itself helped to power the timeslip, she had also assumed she would be allowed to return because  _she didn’t belong_  in this time.

There was no one around to witness her failure to return home. She had bid everyone goodbye and insisted she wanted to make the return journey alone. It would be easier that way. So it was that there was no group of friends to give shocked gasps in the realization that Kagome was trapped in the past. No point in trying to jump again, no need to make a show or a fuss. Nothing to be done and no exciting big finish for the miko at the bottom of the well. It really was an unimpressive ending.

Kagome sank to the ground and leaned against the wall of the well shaft. She supposed she would need to climb back up and head towards the village and see Kaede. She supposed InuYasha and Kikyo would still be there. She supposed someone would make an offer to take her in. A boring, agrarian life seemed to drag out before her. She could train to be the village miko and replace Kaede. Spending her days gathering herbs and aiding the sick. She would age and die alone but with honor. Or, she could hope to find some man to marry her, bear him sons, age and die alone but remembered. Two options, seemingly the only two available for a woman in this era. Neither seemed appealing, both gave her an itchy sense of frustrating exhaustion. The weight of losing the freedoms of being a modern woman made her lethargic and loathe to climb out of the well.

She sighed as she contemplated the seemingly short list of possible endings for her own story. Distantly her mind whispered she could join her sister and help rebuild her home, but she knew that would feel like an intrusion. It wasn’t like she had many more options left back in her own time. Five years of travel had left her with only a high school diploma and no means of supporting herself back home. She would be living at the shrine and attempting to carve a life out of broken pieces there as well. She would have had her family though. The thought brought a hitch to her breath and a thick lump formed in her throat. Kagome knew she was going to have an emotional fit at some point. This sort of thing definitely lent itself to full-fledged breakdowns. Even that seemed too exhausting an exercise at the moment. So, she heaved another sigh and dropped her head back against the cool wood of what was once a portal between worlds.

 

* * *

 

Kagome did eventually extract herself from the well and return to the village. She was thankful that Kaede was alone when she entered the hut.

“You cannot return.”

“No.”

“I was concerned that might be the case,” the old miko stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome drew a hand through her hair and asked, “May I stay here tonight?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 1** _

 

It had been a little over a month since Kagome had become trapped in the past. She was currently hauling a very heavy yellow backpack in search of a nice, open clearing. She had passed the well some time back and had been proud of herself for not crying at the sight of it. Once she was satisfied that she was far enough away from the village and not too close to any dry brush or too many trees she dropped her pack to the ground. She took a moment to smooth the simple yukata she wore and inhaled deeply focusing on her power, she stretched her senses and found no immediate threats in the vicinity. She pulled a tasuki from her backpack and tied her sleeves up before beginning to collect kindling.

Starting the fire had been simple, it was a task she had mastered over the years. What was difficult was waiting for all of her futuristic items to actually burn. The thick canvas of the backpack made an acrid black smoke and seemed to melt more than actually burn to ash. At this realization she made sure to separate any plastic items and figured she would have to find some other way to dispose of them. As she sat and watched her best blue jeans slowly smolder her senses detected a foreboding wave of youki. Kagome stiffened, suddenly tense and on high alert. Her anxiety lasted only a moment though, once she recognized the aura.

As the presence grew closer Kagome wondered if the daiyoukai would actually visit with her. In the end they had been allies, but that didn’t mean he would retain enough interest to seek her out. He did just that though, his white silhouette breaking the distant tree line as he headed toward her. When he was standing just on the other side of her fire Kagome stood and bowed a greeting. The Western lord regarded her for a moment before he spoke.

“You stayed.”  
  
Kagome shifted, wondering how to respond, or if he even wanted her to. As the silence stretched between them and she began to feel uncomfortable under his stare she finally settled on replying, “I was not given a choice.”

“Ah,” Sesshomaru responded. It was then he seemed to fully take notice of what she was doing. “Why do you not burn all of the items?”

“Well, some of the materials won’t actually burn completely. They also create poisonous fumes if burnt. I must find some way to dispose of them though, it won’t do to leave evidence of my presence… …of my origins.”

 Sesshomaru’s gaze lingered on her pile of oddities. A mirror too fine to belong to this period, a brush made of a material he had never seen before, various box shaped items too brightly colored and shiny to be in this place. He then shifted his line of sight to the miko, she too used to be too brightly colored and unblemished to belong here. Now, she was dressed as a plain village woman and if it weren’t for the aura of miko energy that sparked at his senses he would believe her to be just another human villager. He was unsurprised that she chose not to dress in the garb of a miko, she had never been comfortable with that role. She wouldn’t want to become fully the shadow of his half brother’s mate.

Still, she looked out of place. She looked older and tired, and something within Sesshomaru wanted to ask her what she would do now. How was she going to provide for herself, who was going to protect her? Instead he walked over to her pile of evidence and allowed his poison to enter his claws. Slowly, he dripped acid onto the last of the miko’s belongings and watched them disintegrate. 

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

The daiyoukai merely shrugged and left the clearing.

 

* * *

 

Hours later when Kagome returned to the village she was surprised to see a two headed dragon outside of Kaede’s hut, Sesshomaru’s toad retainer napping on its back. She was even more surprised when she entered the hut to see Lord Sesshomaru himself seated, drinking tea with Kaede and a now teenaged Rin kneeling next to him.

“Ah, Kagome. It is good you are back. Lord Sesshomaru has come to us with a proposition.”

Kagome’s eye widened and she fought back the squeak she felt forming in her throat. She bowed to the daiyoukai for a second time that night and kneeled between Kaede and Rin on the floor. She gratefully accepted a cup of tea from the older miko before asking,

“And what is it that Sesshomaru-sama proposes?”

Rin fidgeted next to Kagome and anxiously looked between her Lord and the young woman. Kagome quirked a brow but waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

“I have come to ask that the miko allow Rin to train under her in order that she may one day become the priestess of this village. Upon finding you here, I have decided to offer you a place in my home.”

Kagome couldn’t stop the shocked gasp that came out at that. Beside her Rin giggled and bounced excitedly. Kaede cleared her throat and spoke first,

“Rin is most welcome to train as my successor, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Kagome was still in a state of shock and it was only when Kaede elbowed her arm that she seemed to remember her manners.

“I am most humbled and honored by your offer Sesshomaru-sama. However, I fear that I wouldn’t be able to contribute anything of worth to your household.”  
  
The daiyoukai set his cup down and locked eyes with Kagome. She forced herself not to look away despite the embarrassment she felt.  _Of course_  she wouldn’t be able to contribute, and of course he knew that. Her own hands clenched around the cup she held and she fought the urge to laugh nervously.

“You need not  _contribute_. You are the Shikon miko, you aided in the defeat of Naraku, and you are  _pack_. It is only right you should have a place in my household.”

Well! Kagome had certainly not expected that! Though it sounded like an obligation, like yet another imposition, it felt like… a compliment.

Kagome smiled, “Oh.”

“I will make preparations and return for you in ten days’ time. Rin, you will behave.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!”

And with that he was gone, and Kagome was filled with bubbling, nervous energy. She never found sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 2** _

 

Life at the Western Palace was luxurious but slow. Kagome found she didn’t want for anything. She had a beautiful set of rooms situated right across the hall from Sesshomaru’s own. He had provided her with a stunning collection of kimono and she had free reign of the grounds. Though she was grateful to live as royalty in a now peaceful time, Kagome found it hard to fill her days.

After the morning meal she would walk through the gardens and find a place to meditate. Typically, a servant would bring her in for afternoon tea and then she would retire to the library until the evening meal. She knew Sesshomaru spent his mornings training and his afternoon dealing with whatever political business was involved with being a youkai lord, but she always saw him at dinner. He was always polite, even kind if she paid close enough attention. He spoke much more than Kagome had expected. He was by no means chatty, but he definitely made an effort to contribute to the small talk associated with eating in company.

Kagome could only assume this was all part of his regal breeding. It was becoming harder and harder to envision the impressive image of the demon lord in full armor, swords at his side, giant pelt trailing behind him stalking the land ever in search of prey. He was still dangerous here, he was still a sight to behold, but he seemed much more casual. He dressed immaculately as always, but the lack of armor and angry sense of purpose made him seem different. He seemed tense, but more in the way one is tense at formal gatherings in borrowed clothes and too much make up.  If Kagome didn’t know better she would think Sesshomaru felt out of place. That was preposterous though, because clearly,  _clearly_  wherever Sesshomaru was that was his place. His manners were perfect, his routine seamless. He couldn’t possibly be tense, Kagome had to be projecting.

 

* * *

 

Sesshomaru was tense. He set down the scroll he was having no luck paying attention to and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was so much tedium in times of peace he could hardly stand it. Treaties and complaints and budgets and mating announcements all piled up and needed responses. “Yes, the grain allotment for this village is acceptable.” “No, this Sesshomaru will not attend your daughter’s mating ceremony.” “If these two townships cannot get along this one will be forced to separate them!” It seemed to never end, and nothing was ever interesting. He missed war, he missed not being bound to the palace and expected to deal with all the minutiae.

He needed a new advisor. The last one had served his family for centuries and only three months ago announced his intention to retire.  Jaken was supposed to be finding a suitable replacement but had not presented anyone worthy as of yet. Sesshomaru needed someone shrewd as well as polite. The interview process was not going well and he desperately wanted someone to put in charge of the details so he could leave the palace for a while. He was becoming restless and needed a chance to wander for a time. He might even ask the miko to join him, she seemed to be just as uncomfortable as he was.

While Sesshomaru felt certain part of Kagome’s discomfort had to do with losing access to her world and her family, he also got the suspicion that she felt cooped up. He didn’t know what her life on the other side of the well was like, but he knew that here she had rarely stayed in one place for long. While his palace was surely not lacking in comfortable accommodations it must be a big change for her. Her wellbeing was also now part of his own duty. So, he really needed to find someone to do the blasted paperwork so that he could leave. For the miko’s sake of course.

“Jaken.”

The toad rushed into the study, bowing as he spoke, “Yes,  milord!”  
  
“This one requires a new advisor and secretary. You have dawdled too long. I expect you find someone capable within a fortnight.”  
  
“Forgive me, milord! Yes of course, Sesshomaru-sama! I will begin right away!” Again, the imp bowed in excess before rushing from the room.

There. Two weeks surely wouldn’t be too long to leave responses. He was a very busy lord after all, and he couldn’t be expected to reply to everyone instantly. His mind settled, Sesshomaru decided to seek out the miko and see if she would be interested in leaving the palace for a while.

 

* * *

 

Kagome was trying to decide what to read. She was in Sesshomaru’s expansive library perusing scrolls and volumes. The daiyoukai had an impressive collection that dated back so far that she was unable to decipher the characters in some of the materials. She didn’t always find anything to read, but she liked the room. Solid oak shelves lined the walls and luxurious cushions were placed in the corners. At the center of the room stood a massive table which housed glass lamps for reading late into the night. Often Kagome just situated herself on a cushion and stared at the shelves without bothering to select anything to read. Today she was walking up and down the far wall hoping something would spark her interest. When she heard the door slide open she was expecting a servant, not the daiyoukai.

She immediately bowed and greeted him, “Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru nodded at her, “Kagome. Are you well?”

The miko smiled, he always asked her that “Yes, I am quite well, thank you,” she said.

“I have come to inquire as to whether or not you would be interested in taking a trip with me." Sessshomaru shifted his gaze from Kagome to the shelves she had been studying while he awaited her response.

“A trip? Where would we be going?”

“That is yet to be determined. I find myself in need of a sabbatical.”

“And you want me to join you?” Kagome seemed shocked at the prospect. 

“If you wish. You may always stay here of course.”

Kagome shook her head, “I don’t think I’d like to be here without you, and I would very much like to spend some time away as well. Thank you, I will join you.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He expected most of that response. He was caught off guard by her statement that she preferred not to be without him. She was very safe in his home regardless of whether or not he was there.

“Do you worry for your safety without my presence here?”

Kagome toyed with a strand of her hair as she considered the question, “No, it’s not that. Though naturally I am safest with you around. It’s just that... well, if you’re gone who will I talk to?”

“I apologize.”

“Huh?” Kagome was now thoroughly confused, “What for?”

“If this one is your only source of conversation your days must be dull indeed,” he responded while lightly raising an eyebrow.

Kagome just smiled and giggled, “I  _like_  talking to you, Sesshomaru-sama. Besides, you’re the only one who knows me!”

“Hmm,” he responded with a frown so slight Kagome almost missed it.

Sesshomaru left the library with the promise of seeing the miko again at dinner to discuss arrangements. His mind was stuck on the fact that she didn’t know anyone. Perhaps he should plan for them to visit the slayer village. Even Rin had needed socializing on occasion and he could only assume his miko got lonely. She rarely spoke about her past or her loss and it was likely this was because he didn’t exactly come across as the type to want to listen. He’d listen to her though, he just didn’t know how to convey that. Maybe some time alone together would help her understand him a bit more as well.

Sesshomaru respected Kagome. She was resilient and faced challenges most women would not. She adapted to new situations quickly and always seemed to be fine. Seeming to be fine and actually being fine were not the same thing, however. Sesshomaru resolved to use this trip to get to know Kagome more thoroughly and ensure he was actually meeting all her needs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 3** _

Kagome was extremely excited. A trip! Somewhere outside of the palace and the routine and the same thing day after day. It wasn’t that she was ungrateful for the life Sesshomaru was providing her with. She knew she was extremely lucky. She was just… restless. 

Before, when all of her time was spent on the road hunting shards and demons and rushing home for tests she thought that she wanted to feel settled. She had assumed that staying put would be a relief. It was at first, but she had been at Sesshomaru’s for three months now, before that she spent a month in Kaede’s hut. Everything felt so restrictive. Kagome longed to bathe in a spring and sleep under the stars. Was that how Sesshomaru traveled? Or would they be staying in fancy youkai inns? Did they even have fancy youkai inns? What exactly did the fabulously wealthy demonic set do for  _sabbatical_?

Briefly an image of Sesshomaru lounging on a deck chair in brightly patterned swim trunks and a tropical drink in hand flashed through the miko’s mind. Then her mind got stuck on imagining Sesshomaru in swim trunks, then her mind just got stuck. Thankfully a servant came to announce dinner and Kagome was able to restart.

When Kagome entered the dining hall Sesshomaru was refilling his cup of sake and frowning down at a stack of papers. It was rare the Sesshomaru brought work to dinner, and he usually was much slower in his alcohol consumption. When she joined him, he looked up to greet her and pour her her own cup.

“What’s troubling you Sesshomaru-sama?” She asked.

Heaving a sigh that months ago Kagome would never have thought him capable of, he responded, “This one is in need of an advisor. Jaken’s list is… troublesome.”

Before thinking better of it Kagome found herself asking if she could help. Soon they were discussing potential candidates over sake and fish. Four cups in and a much more talkative Sesshomaru than normal had Kagome sure they had figured out the situation.

“I think both Jun and Saito,” she said nodding in approval.

“Both of them?” He asked.

“Yes,” Kagome responded, “Jun has much experience and it seems his family served your honored father well in the past. Saito’s references speak to his ability to work well with people and resolve disputes. You should meet with them beforehand of course, but I think having them work together would be the best way to ensure all your needs are met. You’d only ever be bothered to sign things and seal things, they could do all the legwork for you!”

For his part, Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised with the miko’s eagerness to help him. She wanted his needs met. Hadn’t he just been contemplating how to do the same for her? She seemed happy with the chance to contribute something. Or, perhaps just having a task was doing her good. That, or the sake she had been sipping the entire time was helping her to be more cheerful.

They usually spoke at dinner. Sesshomaru would inquire about her day and wellbeing, Kagome would assure him everything was to her liking. Occasionally they would discuss the weather, or some news from Rin. They didn’t often drink and conspire together. The daiyoukai found he liked it.  

“I will take your advice and have Jaken bring them to meet with me tomorrow.”

Kagome smiled brightly up at him, he cheeks flushed from the alcohol and her hands clasped in front of her chest. “You’re actually going to take my advice?”

“You are this Sesshomaru’s closest ally after all.”

She seemed very pleased with this response and Sesshomaru found himself asking her why.

“You respect my opinion! And!” She finished off the last of the sake in her cup, “You practically called me your best friend!”

The skin around Sesshomaru’s eyes crinkled slightly and his mouth twitched in what close allies would recognize as a smile. He rested his elbows on the table and made a graceful, sweeping gesture with his hand. “Of course, this one respects your opinion. Why would it be otherwise?”

“Well, I mean, I’m just sort of  _here_ , you know? I don’t really do much and I am not completely up on all my history. Plus, I’m a woman and that usually means others assume I have no idea what I’m talking about in this era.”

“Women in your time hold more sway?”

“Half the sway, or as close to half as it has ever been. Living in this time period makes it difficult not to be filled with indignant outrage every few moments.”

Sesshomaru let out a quick bark of laughter, “Youkai females are not considered feeble minded. While usually subservient to their alphas they are still recognized as formidable and capable. This one does not see you any differently. That you are well educated and from the future only makes your input all the more valuable.”

Kagome couldn’t believe the turn the conversation had taken. Sure, Sesshomaru had always treated her with respect. Well, aside from the whole murder attempt and whatnot, but that was years ago. Since they had become allies in the last months leading up to Naraku’s defeat she had seen him more often and found him to be polite and honorable. It was just that Inuyasha tended to bring out the worst in his older brother.

Still, she had never imagined she would hear him outright tell her he respected her or call her what amounted to his friend. She supposed it might make sense considering the fact that he had taken her in and given her so much. She hadn’t thought too much on it at the time, she just assumed it was all in his sense of duty. Plus, Kagome had been pretty upset when she first agreed to live with him. She spent several weeks moping and hoping he wouldn’t complain that he could smell tears on her. He never had though, Sesshomaru had always been patient and never pried. Now he was asking her advice and planning to travel with her. Kagome realized that for the first time in months she was happy and looking forward to something.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. For everything. I really appreciate all you’ve done.” Kagome fought the sudden desire to hug the demon lord fiercely and instead excused herself for the evening.

 

* * *

 

Kagome left a bemused demon lord sitting in the dining hall. Perhaps he wasn’t meeting all of her needs at the moment, but at least he was doing something right. He felt a bit of hope start to bubble up inside his chest. Maybe, just maybe he could give her the sense of belonging she required. Maybe next time she’ll have enough sake to tell him what she meant.

Sesshomaru had known she was in pain when he’d invited her to live at the palace. He had sensed and smelled the weight of her sadness when he found her burning all of her possessions in the woods that night. It wasn’t right that she was left so alone and hurt after all she had contributed to the ending of a great evil. He wasn’t exactly sure why he cared so much, but he also wasn’t inclined to really question it.

It was true that the demon lord was controlled and calculated, but he was still a creature of instinct. Something had told him to take her in and take care of her. Those first weeks he felt at a complete loss. She had been so sad and so withdrawn. The girl he remembered had been so open. Over the years she had become somewhat more reserved, but she had never hidden herself from others. If she was finally deciding to come back out and enjoy the world again he could only hope to be there and enjoy it with her.

When he finally decided to retire for the night, Sesshomaru allowed himself to pause outside Kagome’s door. He could hear her breathing steadily in sleep and smell her scent through the wood. He inhaled deeply and tried to carry the scent back with him to his own rooms. In his dreams she was next to him, smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 4** _

 

Two weeks later found the palace a bustle of activity as the daiyoukai and miko prepared to leave. A-Un was saddled with packs housing clothing for Kagome as well as bathing supplies, blankets, and some small cooking pots and cups. The summer months allowed for Kagome to wear lighter yukata, though they were hardly less extravagant than the kimono she wore at the palace, she was glad she would have a bit more mobility. While she didn’t miss her days of traipsing around the countryside in miniskirts, she did miss her loafers. She expected that no matter how thick her tabi her feet would become blistered from walking around in geta.

Sesshomaru didn’t seem to need much in the way of supplies. From what Kagome could tell all the items loaded onto A-Un were for her benefit. The beast was ready and waiting just outside the gate. The miko and daiyoukai were due to leave just after breakfast. Kagome was seated in the dining hall sipping tea when Sesshomaru entered. He was wearing his armor and swords and carried a beautiful bow and quiver which he propped against the wall before he seated himself. Kagome smiled upon seeing Sesshomaru looking like his old self and then gazed admiringly at the weapon he’d set down.

“Is it to your liking?” Sesshomaru asked as he accepted the tea Kagome poured for him.

“Oh, it’s lovely! Is it for me?”

“Obviously. This one wouldn’t allow you to travel undefended.”

Kagome chuckled as she reached for her bowl of rice. “I would hardly call traveling with the Lord of the West being undefended. Thank you though, I would never have expected to have anything so fine.”

Sesshomaru was pleased both that she liked her gift and that she trusted him to protect her. Still, he didn’t like the idea of her being unarmed while on the road. That he had requested the bow and quiver to be made specially and with very little notice had less to do with practicality but he enjoyed her reaction.

“Are your other things not so fine? Your kimono, your rooms? I do my best to provide well for you, Kagome,” his voice was teasing and the miko seemed flustered by it.

“What? No! Everything you allow me to use is far beyond what I would expect. I didn’t mean insult, I was merely complimenting your choice. I…just…oh! You know what I meant!” Kagome knew her face must be red by now.

Sesshomaru hummed as he took a sip of tea. “I don’t simply allow you to use things. But, yes, I know what you meant. You are most welcome.”

Kagome was thoroughly unnerved by Sesshomaru’s teasing. He seemed to be in an especially good mood today and while she liked it, she wasn’t used to him being so playful. Any woman would blush if the youkai lord had spoken to them so. If this was how he was going to behave while they were traveling alone together she was going to have this nervous feeling in her stomach for the duration. It was hard not to react to such a beautiful man, or youkai rather, when he directed his attentions at her.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast Sesshomaru left to speak with Jun and Saito, the advisors he had hired at Kagome’s recommendation. Kagome was escorted to the palace gate and had just been helped to mount A-Un when the daiyoukai joined her again.

“Are you ready to leave?”

Kagome adjusted her position on the two-headed dragon and nodded. Sesshomaru gathered his youki cloud beneath him and A-Un reared back in preparation to take flight. Kagome tightened her grip on the reigns and before she knew it the three of them were off.

The group flew for the majority of the day.  Just before dusk the demon lord began his descent and A-Un followed. They found themselves in a small clearing surrounded by thick, tall trees. Kagome threw her legs over the side of A-Un and for the first time realized just what a jump getting down would be. She placed her palms flat against the saddle behind her and was preparing to push off when she felt two large hands encircle her waist. Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted her with ease and set her down lightly in front of him.

She looked down to where his hands rested against her sides, “Thank you.”

Sesshomaru slipped his fingers from her slowly, his claws lightly dragging across her ribs as he did so, “Hmm. I am going to hunt. I trust you can manage on your own for a bit?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” She straightened her yukata and began to look around the clearing. Sesshomaru left and she took a moment to collect herself. In all the time she’d lived with him he hadn’t once touched her. While she realized it was out of necessity she couldn’t help the way her pulse had quickened when his hands had gripped her waist. She found herself thankful that youkai limbs regenerated. If he had had to do that with one arm she imagined she would have been pressed against him in a much more intimate manner. If she reacted this strongly to being held at arm’s length she might have just died of embarrassment over the response being closer would have elicited.

Deciding that hunting for Sesshomaru meant cooking for herself, Kagome set about gathering kindling in order to start a fire. A-Un laid down at the edge of the clearing and kept an eye on the miko as she busied herself setting camp. By the time Sesshomaru had returned with a boar Kagome had a fire steadily burning and a blanket set out halfway between the dragon and the heat of the embers.

Sesshomaru was glad she had made herself useful and even more glad that he had taken his time during his hunt. He hadn’t expected that picking her up would stir any sort of feeling in him. However, once he felt her slim waist beneath his fingers, her warmth seeping into him, and her scent wrapping around him he found himself momentarily lost. He wanted to pull her against him and slide his hands down to her hips. That she herself reacted with excitement at the contact made it all the more difficult to let her go. He left as quickly as possible and took his time finding dinner so that he could attempt to process his reaction.

He knew he cared for the miko, she was pack and he was responsible for her wellbeing. He respected her and wanted her happiness, and while he had not been oblivious to the fact that she was attractive he hadn’t put much thought into the matter. They didn’t really know each other all that well. Though, he couldn’t help thinking about how much that had been changing over the past few weeks.

He watched her closely as she began to spit the meat he had brought her. He allowed himself a smile as she exclaimed gratitude over the fact that he had brought her an already cleaned kill. She wasn’t at all hard to please and he liked being the one to make her happy. Deciding that if things led down a different path than he had originally anticipated it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad outcome, the daiyoukai settled in next to his miko to enjoy dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 5** _

 

By the third day Kagome had become used to Sesshomaru picking her up. If she were to ride A-Un he would lift her into the saddle, when they stopped he helped her down. Her heart still quickened at the feel of his hands on her, but she figured that was normal when dealing with gorgeous beings.

They only flew the first day, Sesshomaru had expressed his desire to put some distance between themselves and the palace at the onset. Kagome wasn’t sure where they were or where they were headed, but she was enjoying herself. Once they broke camp in the mornings, Kagome would walk alongside Sesshomaru, A-Un slightly trailing behind. He was clearly in no real hurry as he allowed her to stop for any reason at any time.

They talked as they traveled. Kagome asked about his life before she’d met him. Tales of growing up at court were fascinating to her. She was beginning to understand why Sesshomaru kept his thoughts and reactions so closely guarded. Clearly it had been a necessity and something he was groomed to do for the role that he was to grow into.

In turn, she told him about her life back home. It was a bittersweet feeling to talk about her family. No one had really expressed much interest in the details of her homelife before. Kagome discovered just how badly she wanted to go into specifics. She didn’t want to forget anything about her family. She missed them very much, and she was surprised what a good listener Sesshomaru was. He would interject with extra questions or the occasional insight and for her that was proof enough that he was actually paying attention.

At the moment, it was just midday and Sesshomaru was in the middle of a story about knocking over a vase in the palace’s great hall during a rather important meeting of the four lords.

“The vase had been a gift to the House of Inu no Taisho from the eastern lord nearly a millennium beforehand, and at the sound of its shattering every daiyoukai in the room turned their focus to me. I was only just over half a century old at the time, father was  _quite_  displeased with me.”

Kagome kicked a pebble on the path in front of her and laughed, “I cannot imagine you ever being anything but grace and perfection! To imagine a young Sesshomaru-sama causing a scene in front of all the nobles!”

“This one was quite the rowdy youth. In fact—” Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, inclined his head to the left, and sniffed. “You had expressed your desire to bathe in a spring, had you not?”

Kagome’s focus was instantly shifted, without thinking she grasped Sesshomaru’s arm and bounced excitedly, “Yes! Are we near one?”

Sesshomaru turned to face her and placed his left hand on the curve of her waist as he did. Tilting his head back he explained, “About half a ri in that direction I hear and smell some sort of water source.”

Kagome’s eyes lit up and, in her excitement, she seemed not to notice the extra physical contact. “May we go?”

“I wouldn’t have told you about it otherwise.”

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue at A-Un and when the beast stopped beside the pair he lifted Kagome onto its back. When he slid his hands from her waist down to the curve of her hips and gave a slight squeeze before slowly releasing her, Kagome definitely noticed. There was no mistaking that the action had been intentional. Kagome felt her breath catch and she looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at her face intensely. He took a deep breath of his own before forcing himself to break eye contact and lead A-Un into the forest.

Where had that come from? He hadn’t even thought about what he was doing when he caressed her hips. She was just so enthused and she clung to his arm in the most inviting way, her breasts had pressed into him and he could feel her heartbeat. She hadn’t seemed to mind his attentions either, if her scent was anything to go by. Fighting the urge to growl, Sesshomaru focused on leading A-Un and his miko to what he really hoped turned out to be a useable body of water.

 

* * *

 

While Sesshomaru himself may be confused, his senses were not and they had in fact happened upon a rather beautiful spring. Kagome was grateful for the privacy that taking a bath had afforded her. Sesshomaru left her under A-Un’s watch while he went to settle a camp nearby the water.

Kagome couldn’t deny that she found the daiyoukai to be very attractive, and in the time since she’d been with him she found she was interested in more that just his physical appearance. He was a good man, he treated her well and went out of his way to do things for her. Whenever he touched her Kagome seemed to suddenly remember that she was a twenty-year-old woman who didn’t ever get much affection.

She hadn’t had much time for romance while fighting demons. She’d also spent so much time pining after a boy who could never truly return her feelings that she allowed other opportunities to pass her by. One of the problems with being a displaced, thoroughly modern woman was that Kagome was fully aware of just what she had been missing out on. The thought that Sesshomaru might be interested in her, might want her, was unexpected but thrilling. She had never entertained the idea beyond fantasy, now, her mind buzzed with the idea that it might actually be possible.

When Kagome finished bathing, the two-headed dragon led her to the campsite Sesshomaru had set up. She was somewhat surprised when he announced his intention to bathe as well. She decided to busy herself with detangling her hair and dug through A-Un’s saddle bags until she found a comb. A short time later, Sesshomaru returned with wet hair and several fish which he set aside to roast for a later meal. He sat not too far from Kagome and used a cloth to help wring excess water from his hair.

Deciding that she wanted to be brave, and that she really wanted an excuse to touch him, Kagome offered to comb his hair. She was fairly surprised that he agreed. Sesshomaru sat cross legged and Kagome kneeled behind him and slowly ran the comb from his scalp to the ends of his hair. He leaned back into her touch and she allowed herself the thrill of stroking her fingers along the nape of his neck and over the arch of his ears as she separated segments of hair to comb. When she was finished she set the comb down and made to stand but he turned quickly and grasped her wrist. He lightly tugged her down and she sat back on her heels. The hand on her wrist pulled her toward him while his other found its way to the side of her neck, his thumb slowly stroking along her jaw.

Kagome gasped and stiffened. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Are you frightened?”

See looked into his eyes, her heart was pounding but her voice was steady, “No.”

His focus dropped to her lips, “Good.” He slid his hand up to cradle the back of her head, he leaned forward deliberately, slowly, giving her a chance to pull away. When she made no attempt to remove herself he pressed his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 6** _

 

Kagome’s lips were soft against Sesshomaru’s own. She relaxed herself in his grasp and he released her wrist to wrap his arm around her waist. He moved his mouth against hers, lightly sucking on her bottom lip. Kagome let out a sigh and slid her hands up his chest to cling to his shoulders. Deciding he liked her taste and wanted more, Sesshomaru dropped his hand from her hair and pulled her to sit fully in his lap, seating her sideways across his folded legs. He used the change in angle and her murmur of surprise at the sudden movement to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He took his time exploring, sliding his tongue lightly across her palate and licking at the inside of her cheek before massaging her tongue with his own in an attempt to get her to participate. She tasted  _so good_  and Sesshomaru found himself groaning into the miko’s mouth.

Kagome was experiencing a sensory overload. Sesshomaru’s strong arms held her tightly against him and his thighs were hot beneath her bottom. When he stroked her tongue against his and groaned she felt herself becoming wet. She didn’t have much experience kissing but she was so lost in the feel of him that she responded on instinct. She slid her hands into his hair and pressed her chest against his. When she needed to draw back for breath she couldn’t help running her tongue across his now swollen bottom lip. The action earned a growl from the demon lord that sent a shiver through her.

Sesshomaru pressed his nose against her throat, inhaling deeply before placing a series of hot, opened mouthed kisses up her neck to the spot of sensitive flesh behind her ear. “What about now?” he asked, his voice deeper than normal.

“Now what?” Kagome was far too distracted to keep on track with one line of thought.

“Are you frightened now?” A quick nip to her earlobe followed.

Oh, right. He had asked her that before he kissed her, hadn’t he? He continued to lathe her neck with kisses and light bites and she was unable to stop the moan that slid past her lips. “I don’t think ‘frightened’ is the word for it, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru groaned again and pulled himself away from her neck. He caught her lips in another kiss and rocked his hips up into her. The evidence of his arousal pressing against the underside of her thigh as he did so. “Perhaps you should be.”

Unconsciously, Kagome ground back down against him and scraped her nails against his scalp. He growled and she gasped at the feel of him, hard and hot beneath her. “Should I?”

He placed a quick kiss to her jaw and shifted her slightly to the side so that she sat fully on his thigh, his erection no longer pressed into her. “Or I should be. We should stop before I cannot.”

Kagome pulled back, instantly feeling embarrassed and rejected. She dropped her head and focused her view on the grass beside them, “I’m sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I—”

“No, don’t,” Sesshomaru pulled her head up, lightly running his thumb across her plump lower lip. “I want you, Kagome, but on the forest floor moments after our first kiss isn’t how I want you to remember the first time you’ll have me inside you.” He was looking at her through hooded eyes, his golden irises darkened by lust.

His gaze was too intense for Kagome to keep and she averted her eyes once again. A quietly murmured, “Oh,” her only response.

Sesshomaru chuckled, the sound reverberating through Kagome. He pulled her against him, tucking her head beneath his chin and running his fingers through her hair. “Allow this one a few moments to recover and we can start preparing our meal.”

Kagome merely hummed and focused on getting her own reaction under control.

 

* * *

 

A short while later found the pair seated across from each other eating the fish Sesshomaru had brought back. He was watching her closely and she was eating her meal with intent. Sesshoumaru couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or regretted their actions. He had assumed she was fairly inexperienced, but she had responded to his attentions as though she knew exactly what she wanted. Her reaction had fueled his own and he could have very easily allowed himself to go much farther than he felt he should at this stage. It had only been a matter of days since he had decided he was open to the possibility of a more intimate relationship with the miko. Sesshomaru could only assume this was rather sudden for her as well.

Inu youkai don’t take these sorts of matters lightly. Simply having sex was one thing, but the fact that the daiyoukai actually cared for the woman made this a much more serious consideration. Sesshomaru knew that if they headed down this path it would likely end in mating. He already claimed her as pack, as his. He found he wanted to fulfill her needs and make her happy. Add on to that the fact that he desired her physically and it was only a matter of time before his instincts took over and he would want to claim her fully.

Aside from that, Kagome was not the type of woman to enter into a relationship carelessly. He expected that she would want commitment and would herself be committed. He had witnessed her loyalty to her friends and companions and could only imagine what that would mean for a relationship with a partner. Loyalty was an extremely attractive quality to inu and even just thinking about it made Sesshomaru want her more.

While Sesshomaru had been thinking Kagome had finished eating and gotten up to fetch a skin of water to rinse her hands. Sesshomaru settled himself at the base of a tree trunk in the position he usually slept in while they traveled together.

His voice drew her attention from across the fire, “Sit with me, Kagome.” He gestured to the spot in front of his raised knees.

Kagome crossed the distance and lowered herself to the ground. No sooner was she seated than Sesshomaru gripped her waist and pulled her back between his legs. Taking the hint Kagome reclined, resting her back against his chest.

“I’m glad you haven’t put your armor back on yet,” this was the first she’d spoken since their earlier encounter.

Sesshomaru understood that she was unsure of how to react to this new intimacy and wanted to ease her tension. “This one wishes only for your comfort,” he said in his most regal tone as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

Kagome wasn’t sure if he was teasing her again, “I am comfortable, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Then why are you so nervous?” He leaned down, pressing his chin into her shoulder and resting his cheek against hers.

Kagome sighed and relaxed against him, “I guess this isn’t what I expected when you invited me on your  _sabbatical_.”

It was Sesshomaru’s turn to tense up, “Do you regret it?”

“No.”

“That is good. We should reach the slayer village within a matter of days and I would prefer they not be under the impression I had harmed you.”

Kagome started, “We’re going to visit Sango?”

“Indeed.”

“She doesn’t know. They don’t know that I am still here.” She found herself idly stroking his forearm where it rested against her waist.

“They will be glad to see you.”

“I hope so,” she closed her eyes and willed her mind to stop racing.

If nothing else it was going to be an interesting reunion.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 7** _

 

Kagome woke still in Sesshomaru’s arms. She was groggy as she had spent most of the night lost in thought rather than dreams. To say the previous day had been overwhelming was an understatement. She hadn’t expected that getting up the nerve to comb the daiyoukai’s hair would have ended up like this. She felt her stomach flip as she remembered just how good having him touch her and kiss her felt. He’d liked it too, if the hardness she’d felt had been any indication, and he wanted more.  _First kiss, first time_ , he had said. Kagome could only assume that meant he expected there to be more.

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She wanted it though, really wanted it. Sesshomaru was beautiful, strong, and surprisingly kind. She’d known he wasn’t without a heart as she had on more than one occasion witnessed his interactions with Rin. Up until a few weeks ago she never expected to be on the receiving end of affection from him. He  _was_  affectionate too. Hell, he’d even cuddled her and held her after getting her thoroughly worked up. Kagome was starting to think that the Lord of the West might actually be a romantic. She was unable to stop the soft snort of laughter that came along with that thought.

Behind her Sesshomaru stirred and his grip on her waist tightened, “You are a strange woman.”

She twisted her neck around to look up at him, “What makes you say that?” She sounded mildly affronted.

“All night you have shifted from emotion to emotion. Anxiety, nervousness, arousal, and now amusement. It is most confusing.”

Kagome huffed, “Well, I find myself traveling with a daiyoukai who has me most confused!”

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her, his look incredulous, “This one was under the impression that he had been extremely straightforward.”

“Yes, well! That is the confusing bit!”

“Ahh,” Sesshomaru placed a kiss to the side of her neck before pulling her up with him as he stood. “Let us return to our travels. The sooner we leave the sooner you may visit with your friends.”

 

* * *

 

Just two days later Kagome and Sesshomaru were entering the budding new slayer village. She was nervous to see how her friends would react to her still being in this era and having waited so long to seek them out. Sesshomaru was guiding her steadily to the main house of the village with his hand resting on the small of her back in an effort to bring her comfort.

The few people that were bustling about had immediately noticed their arrival and were already rushing to the large structure at the rear of the settlement. Sango and Miroku would know of their presence before they reached the door.

As it was, Kagome and Sesshomaru were only a few steps from the house when the couple stepped out to greet them. Both looked surprised to see her and shared a look before Sango launched herself at Kagome and embraced her tightly. Miroku noticed the youkai lord step back and remove his hand from Kagome just before the two women hugged and exclaimed over their reunion.

“Kagome-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you went home! I can’t believe it! I thought I’d never see you again!” Sango was rambling excitedly while holding Kagome’s elbows and looking at her fine clothing appraisingly.

Kagome fidgeted under the scrutiny, “It’s… it’s kind of a long story Sango-chan. May we come inside?”

Miroku stepped aside and held the door to the house open, “Please, Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, you are most welcome in our home.”

It seemed to Kagome that it took hours to explain just how she ended up under Sesshomaru’s care and a member of his household when in reality the tale had only taken a matter of minutes. The group sat around a small, low table and Miroku had made them tea.

“It is quite fortunate that Sesshomaru-sama offered you a place in his household,” the monk said as he filled his cup.

“Yes, I am very well taken care of.”

Sango eyed the demon lord, “No offense, Sesshomaru-sama, but  _why_  exactly did you offer Kagome-chan a place to stay?”

Sesshomaru merely blinked. His old mask was back in place now that he and Kagome were no longer alone. “The miko was in need of housing. She is pack. Her place in this one’s household was already secured.”

“I see. And you mean to take care of Kagome-chan? She will be safe with you?”

Kagome was starting to feel as though everyone had forgotten she was in the room at all, “Sango-chan! Stop it!”

The daiyoukai placed his hand lightly on Kagome’s shoulder and she relaxed immediately as he spoke, “Her protection is guaranteed. No one would dare harm that which belongs to this Sesshomaru.”

Sango and Miroku exchanged another look. “Perhaps you would like a tour of the village, Sesshomaru-sama? I believe the ladies have some catching up to do.”

“That would be acceptable.”

The men rose and left Kagome with a very inquisitive Sango.

 

* * *

 

After fielding a lot of very personal questions Kagome was able to somewhat convince Sango that her worries about her place with Sesshomaru were unfounded. She found herself repeating over and over that the demon lord was endlessly good to her and she was quite happy with him. No, he hadn’t come to drop her off. Yes, she intended to stay with him indefinitely. Maybe, there was more than duty and respect to their relationship.

They were headed out of the house into the village in an attempt to find the men, they didn’t have to look far though, as Miroku and Sesshomaru were walking back toward the house. They weren’t speaking to one another but Kagome thought the silence seemed companionable.

When the men stopped in front of Sango and Kagome the miko fought the urge to rush to Sesshomaru’s side so he might act as a shield between her and her overly inquisitive friends. She toyed with her hands and looked at him in askance instead.

“How long will we be visiting, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“As long as it pleases you to do so.”

Miroku interjected, “Please at least stay for the evening meal. If you wish to spend the night I can offer you a hut. No ominous clouds included!”

Kagome laughed at her old friend and looked at the daiyoukai, “If that is agreeable to you, I’d like to stay.”

 

* * *

 

After a simple meal with Sango and Miroku the miko and demon lord found themselves alone in a mid-sized hut. It was a single room with a cooking area, table, and enough space for the two futons Miroku had brought in. A-Un was outside and Sesshomaru had brought the saddlebags in with them.

He rifled around a moment before retrieving a bottle of sake and seating himself against the wall. He pulled the cork and raised the bottle toward where Kagome stood combing out her hair. “I don’t know about you, but  _this one_  could certainly use a drink.”

Kagome laughed as she sat down next to him, “Was it that bad?”

Sesshomaru took a slow pull from the bottle before passing it to her, “The monk had a lot of questions. He seemed very earnest in his attempts to assure himself that my intentions are honorable.”

Kagome took a small sip of the sake; the sweet, warm liquid was comforting after the long day of intense conversation and the somewhat awkward dinner she had shared with her friends. “I am sorry. I hadn’t expected the interrogation I got either. Though, to be fair, neither had I anticipated the change in our… relationship.”

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the sake bottle from her with his other hand, “Hmm, are we in a relationship, now?” His tone had taken on the teasing lilt that made Kagome inexplicably nervous.

“I, uh, that is to say…. we, hmm—”

“Relax, Kagome. Why is it my flirting distresses you so?”

“Flirting! Is that what you’re doing?” She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and expression disbelieving.

The daiyoukai took another swig of sake before replying in that same mischievous tone, “I realize I am somewhat out of practice, but I was unaware I had become so inept as to make the action unrecognizable.”

Kagome huffed and lightly jabbed her elbow into his side, “You’re a dreadful tease, Sesshomaru-sama.”

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “I assure you, I have every intention of following through. The monk was within rights to be concerned, not all of my intentions are honorable.”

Kagome tried to ignore the warmth that settled in the pit of her stomach at his words, “We can leave tomorrow, right?”

He pressed a light kiss below her ear, “Absolutely.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 8** _

The pair left the slayer village the following morning after a quick breakfast with Miroku and Sango. Kagome assured them she would be back to visit again and hugged them both tightly before leaving them on their doorstep. Sango watched her friend walk away with her hand resting lightly in the crook of the daiyoukai’s arm. She looked to her husband who was also watching the pair, a slight smile on his lips.

“This pleases you?”

Miroku turned toward her, “Kagome-sama could never hope to be more well taken care of.”

Sango frowned, “He is awfully… affectionate with her.”

Miroku slid his arm around his wife’s waist, his hand trailing low before grabbing a bit of her warm flesh and _squeezing_ , “I am not the sort of man to fault him for that.”

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled his hand back up to rest at the top of her hip, “How is it that the two of you managed to avoid Inuyasha?”

“We did not.”

Sango’s eyes widened, “And what did he have to say about it?”

“Oh, he’s mad as hell. Sesshomaru-sama was much worse though.”

Sango was completely confused, “What? Why?”

Miroku shrugged, “Inuyasha’s upset came with the implication that he held a claim to Kagome. Let’s just say, Sesshomaru found that to be extremely _inappropriate_.”

 

* * *

 

Once out of the village Sesshomaru had lifted Kagome to ride on A-Un. He took the reigns and walked beside the animal, leading them away from her friends. Kagome watched him and felt her heart swell. He’d made the effort to allow her time with her friends, he had stayed in a tiny hut in a human village and put up with Miroku’s questioning.

She was gazing at him so intently that he could sense her. He turned and slowed his pace at the look of utter admiration on her face.

“What is it?”

Kagome smiled, “Thank you.”

“For?” His eyebrow raised with his question.

She shrugged, “You brought me to see my friends. You put up with them. You didn’t have to do that.”

He turned back to the path and reset his pace, “This one thought you might be in need of their company. I was surprised that you didn’t wish to stay longer.”

Kagome let out a short laugh, “I hadn’t expected them to be so… intense. Sango seems to think you are using me and will let me down the moment you become bored. I found it a bit insulting.”

Sesshomaru’s grip on the reigns tightened but he made no comment.

“I know this all seems very strange, I know this is likely the last thing anyone would have expected to happen. But… I was just sure that they were aware that you are honorable, that you wouldn’t go to all the trouble of taking me in, of expressing interest in me, simply to hurt me.”

At that Sesshomaru stopped and turned toward her, “This one would _never_ hurt you. The monk expressed similar concerns and I felt similar insult. I am not merely toying with you, Kagome. If we, if _you_ , choose to see this,” here he gestured between the two of them, “through, then it is highly unlikely that it ends with my becoming bored.”

Kagome gasped at his intensity and reached toward him. He stepped closer and allowed her to cup his cheek in her hand, he turned into her touch and nuzzled her palm. “I know you are not playing, Sesshomaru-sama. Neither am I.”

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to the inside of her hand before turning around and continuing to lead A-Un back into the forest.

 

* * *

 

They stopped later than usual that night. The sun had almost completely vanished and twilight was settling in. Sesshomaru had been especially quiet and Kagome could feel the anger coming off him in waves. When he reached to pull Kagome off the saddle she wrapped her arms around his neck. Instead of leaving her after he set her down he pulled her flush against him and buried his head in her shoulder.

“I apologize,” his voice was muffled in the silk of her yukata.

Kagome tightened her grip on him, “Why?”

Sesshoumaru pulled back in order to look her in the eye, “I am unaccustomed to being questioned. I didn’t react with the amount of decorum associated with my position.”

Kagome snorted, “That isn’t something to apologize for.”

He shook his head, “I have been agitated since our visit. It isn’t solely because of your friends’ distrust, that was annoying but expected. However,” his brow drew down into a slight scowl, “I am realizing that their skepticism is the least of what we will face.”

Kagome tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“When we return, when I announce you to the other lords…”

Kagome pulled away from him, breaking their contact, “Because I am human? Because they will think you have become your father?” She was breathing hard and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

Sesshomaru reached for her and looked hurt when she pulled away, “Because you are a _miko_ , because they will see you as a threat. This one is **not** his father. I would never betray my mate.”

Kagome felt her eyes welling up and shook her head, “No, no. I should have known. I can’t believe I allowed myself to forget. Maybe I thought Rin had changed you, maybe I thought you saw me as an equal despite my species.” She felt the first tear slip down her cheek.

Sesshomaru growled and lunged, he pulled her roughly against him, his claws digging into the skin of her upper arms. “Woman, I am not shunning your humanity. My father was a disgrace for leaving my mother. Inuyasha earned my hatred simply by being a living symbol of that betrayal. _You_ , will be **feared** because you could purify my enemies.”

Kagome was still stiff but made no move to pull away, “Why will you be announcing me to the lords anyway?”

He placed a hard kiss to the top of her head and smoothed his hands down her arms to grasp both her hands in his own, “It is customary to present your intended to the court. It will be expected that all the cardinal lords will be invited.”

Kagome gasped, “Intended? You mean?”

Sesshoumaru sighed, “I really do think I have made my intentions quite clear. Yes, I mean intended. Yes, I mean to mate you. And, _yes,_ it is going to cause a scandal that the most powerful of the daiyoukai plans to claim the most powerful miko. So, again, I apologize that I have been especially tense today.”

Kagome squeezed his hands, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much.”

He scoffed, “Don’t get used to it.”

Her responding laugh was caught in his mouth as he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 9** _

 

Later that night, Kagome was curled up with her back against Sesshomaru’s chest. She had been trying desperately to sleep but her guilt would not allow it.

“Sesshomaru-sama?”

His voice made it clear that he too was wide awake, “Yes?”

“I’m sorry. I should not have doubted you.”

He pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, “I hold no ill will toward you, Kagome.”

“Even so, I let my insecurities dictate my responses earlier. That was unfair to you.” She squeezed the hand that rested on her stomach.

Sesshomaru sighed into her hair, “If anyone is to be allowed emotional outbursts, it is you. I know the past few months have put you to your limit. I had not intended to move things along so quickly. However,” here he paused to run his tongue from the curve of her shoulder back up her neck again, “you are extremely hard to resist.”

Kagome shivered before turning in his arms and tilting her mouth up to catch his. She was becoming more used to the physical side of their relationship and even when upset she craved his touch. She pressed her lips harshly against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. He let out a strangled moan and his clawed hand gripped her hip tightly before beginning a slow, seductive massage.

When they broke apart he stared down at her, his eyes flashing in the moonlight, “Kagome…”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

A low growl preceded his words, “You will be my undoing, woman. And please, stop referring to me as your superior.” The hand that had been massaging her hip began a slow stroke up and down her side and Kagome arched into his ministrations.

“Ok… Sesshomaru.”

He hummed his approval and dipped down to kiss her again. Her hands began a slow trek up his chest to find their way around his neck as she pulled herself up and rocked her hips into his. Sesshomaru gripped her hip before sliding his hand down to pull at her thigh, bringing it up to hook her leg over his own. The new position interlocked their legs and aligned his sex to hers, he sucked her tongue into his mouth as he pressed his arousal against her clothed core.

Kagome had never felt so unabashedly turned on and brazenly rocked herself against the hard length of Sesshomaru’s cock which was nestled snugly against her. He snarled as she moaned into his mouth and she felt his claws pricking at her thigh. They continued to kiss as they started a slow rhythm between them. Sesshomaru’s hands took their liberty. His left slid up her thigh, dragged slowly up the planes of her stomach, and began kneading at her right breast. His right had tangled itself into the hair at the base of her neck, angling her head upward so that he could kiss her deeper.

Kagome wrapped her leg tightly around his hips and used the added leverage to grind herself against him. She slid her right hand down his neck and tugged at his haori, loosening it from its tie. When her hand found its way into his clothing to begin a slow descent from his chest to his abdomen Sesshomaru pulled back from their kiss and hissed. The heat of his skin was nearly unbearable and Kagome found herself desperately tugging at the ties that held his clothing together. He was panting against her neck while he ground his erection into her and she could feel the wetness seeping and sliding down her thighs.

When Sesshomaru made the move to roll her onto her back Kagome pressed against his shoulders with a shake of her head, “Ah, ah. Not on the forest floor, remember?”

He looked recalcitrant as she pressed her palms firmly against his shoulders to indicate that he should lie on his back instead.  She used his shock at her bold maneuver to her advantage as she completely untied his haori to expose his chest to her. She followed him as he rolled back and ended up straddling his hips while he looked up at her intensely.

Kagome leaned down to kiss him slowly as her hands explored the newly exposed flesh and her hips rotated against him. He gripped her tightly and arched into her, their rhythm beginning anew and their pace quickening. Kagome tore her mouth from his and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the naughty pleasure of dry humping the great and terrible lord of the west before returning her focus to the youkai beneath her. She trailed her tongue down the taught muscles of his neck, stopping to nip and suck at his collar bone. All the while her hips kept up their tortuous grind against his own.

The daiyoukai was panting beneath her, unbelieving of her forwardness. Kagome allowed her hands to wander, sliding along the planes of his chest and the superbly defined muscles of his stomach. When she reached the ties of his pants her hips stopped their movement and she grunted in frustration. She slid herself lower and began to work on the ties to his hakama. Sesshomaru was completely still, watching her movements and waiting to see what she would do next.

Kagome licked her lips and let out a slight moan when she had finally succeeded in loosening Sesshomaru’s pants. She moved so that she was kneeling between his legs and hooked her fingers into the waistband of both his hakama and undergarments and pulled them down as far as she could without again needing to change her position. His erection stood up proudly from a patch of silver curls, the head of his shaft glistening with moisture.

Kagome had never actually been in this position before, but she was well aware of the mechanics of what she intended to do. She swallowed the extra moisture she found pooling in her mouth as she brought her hand up to wrap around the base of Sesshomaru’s shaft. His hips jerked as she grasped him and she used her other hand to press him back down. Kagome made eye contact with the daiyoukai and made sure he watched as she slowly lowered herself toward him. She stroked upward with her hand as she stretched her tongue out to lick at his dripping head.

Sesshomaru let out a keening sound the moment her tongue made contact with his hot flesh. Kagome found the taste of his precum musky but not unpleasant. She gave a light squeeze to his member before easing her hand downward and running her tongue from the base of his shaft back up to the underside of his head. Suddenly, Sesshomaru’s hand was buried in her hair. He didn’t press or tug, just clung tightly to the tendrils and moaned. Kagome gave him one more long, slow lick before closing her mouth around him.

His claws twitched against her scalp and he arched his hips upward. Kagome had never felt so powerful, so completely in control. She had him at her mercy and it was better than being drunk off the finest sake. She set a rhythm between her hand and her mouth. She squeezed him as she pulled upward and used her tongue to stroke against him as she slid her mouth along his cock. Occasionally, she sucked as she came up, only to use her the tip of her tongue to press into his head. He was writhing beneath her, his hand clenching against her scalp. Involuntarily she moaned around him and it proved to be his undoing. A purely animalistic growl escaped his throat as he came. Kagome forced her mouth down and did her best to swallow everything he gave her. 

When he stopped pulsing, she pulled away but returned to lick him clean. Every swipe of her tongue had him jerking as his oversensitive flesh could hardly handle the extra stimulation. When she was satisfied with her work, Kagome sat back on her heels and licked her lips. Sesshomaru was breathless beneath her, his eyes no longer golden, but a bright red. She tilted to the side, realizing that her legs had become numb. She awkwardly slid so that she was sitting next to him as opposed to between his opened legs.

Sesshomaru bolted into an upright position and fiercly captured her mouth in a kiss. The intensity of it left Kagome breathless and he smiled a real, true smile at her. “If this is how you apologize I will suffer any grievance you can possibly commit.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

**_Chapter 10_ **

 

The next morning Kagome awoke with her head resting on Sesshomaru’s shoulder and her hand tangled in the still loose fabric of his haori. She felt a wave of anxiety as the position reminded her of exactly what she had done the night before. She didn’t regret it, she just didn’t know how she was going to act around him now. For once, the daiyoukai wasn’t awake before her and she allowed herself the chance to look him over.

Thankfully, though he had not bothered to fix his shirt, he had retied his hakama before pulling her against him and falling asleep. His face was slack, the smooth lines that covered his cheeks a stark contrast to the rest of his pale skin. He looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Probably because he’d been accosted and received Kagome’s first ever blowjob attempt. Had she really done all that? Had she actually been any good at it, or were men just easy to please?

She wanted badly to giggle, this whole thing was pretty out there. Sesshomaru, the affectionate flirt! Kagome, the artful seductress! There was something else too. Had… had they had their first fight yesterday? She still felt the lingering traces of embarrassment over her emotional outburst from the day before. _She had cried!_ Cried, and then later she had… holy shit. Far too much had happened in far too short a time. Kagome was sure she was going crazy. Maybe she was still in the bottom of the well, she’d hit her head and fallen into a coma and none of this was real.

 Kagome’s endeavor to pretend that the previous day’s events were fever dreams induced by severe head trauma was quickly thwarted when Sesshomaru stirred beneath her. He lazily blinked up at her before his brow crinkled.

“You are upset.”

Kagome sat up, “No… not exactly.”

Sesshomaru eyed her closely while propping himself up on his elbows, “You are embarrassed?”

She shrugged, “Overwhelmed?”

“Did I—”

“No! No. I mean, really, last night it was me who…” suddenly her hands were very interesting to look at.

 “Yes, it was you,” there was that flirtatious tone again.

When Kagome looked up he was smirking at her. He looked so damned pleased with himself that she forgot she was supposed to be playing the part of awkward maiden.

“Well, if you’re going to be arrogant about it, don’t expect any repeat performances.”

He sat up and fixed his clothing, the smirk was still there but he made a valiant effort to lessen its intensity. “Now, that would be most unfortunate.”

Kagome couldn’t help the nervous laugh that slipped out. How did other women handle these situations? Did they all feel like giddy school girls the morning after, or would it get easier with time?

For his part, Sesshomaru seemed unaffected. He stood and walked to A-Un who was laying at the edge of the clearing they had camped in. He pulled a water skin from the beast’s saddle bag and took a drink before returning to Kagome and offering it to her.

“If you would like, we can stop by the spring again before heading to our next destination.”

Kagome had nearly emptied the skin, having only just realized how dry her mouth was. “Where are we off to next?”

“There is someone I would like to visit.”

* * *

 

 

As they traveled back toward the spring Sesshomaru tried his best to act as normal as possible. It was clear that Kagome was uncertain of how to handle the aftermath of her actions from the night before. He himself had been fairly shocked by just how bold she was. If she wasn’t behaving so skittishly now he would have been certain that she was quite experienced in these matters. He couldn’t stop himself from picturing her above him, her hips rotating into his, her head thrown back. The look she’d given him before she’d taken him into her mouth was absolutely devious. And yet, this morning she was unsure and self-conscious.

This would not do.  He liked the confident Kagome, the one that knew what she wanted and just took it. He wanted her to feel at ease with him, and to know that he would not reject her. He also _really_ wanted to know just how it was she knew to do the things she’d done to him last night. He looked over to her where she walked beside him. She was quiet and focusing her attention on their surroundings. He reached over and took her hand in his own, she was startled by the action but allowed him to lace their fingers together.

“What are the courting rituals like in your time?”

Kagome looked over at him, her head tilted and her brows furrowed, “Rituals?”

“Is there not a prescribed manner of securing a mate?”

Kagome looked down at their hands, “Not really, no. I mean I guess relationships tend to follow a pattern, but different people meet their spouses, or mates, different ways. You could meet at school or work, or someone could set you up, or you could use a… service specifically designed to find you a match. Then you usually go on dates, outings together, for a while. After an indefinite amount of time the man may propose marriage to the woman, they may spend a year planning a wedding, or marry right away. Sometimes they don’t bother getting married and just move in together.”

Sesshomaru thought this over a moment before responding, “That seems quite lax.”

“Oh, it is!” She nodded, “And even then, that is just a generalization. Some people don’t ever marry, and just go from partner to partner. Some have more than one partner at once. Here, now, marriage is more of a duty, a business transaction. Back home it’s usually about love. Dating is more often than not purely about attraction and lasts as long as the attraction does. It seems to be very different than the way things are done here. At least different than the _accepted_ way of doing things here.”

“And which of these options is acceptable to you?” He was watching her through the corner of his eye as they continued to walk.

“Oh. Hmm,” Kagome bit her lip as she thought about her answer, “I haven’t thought about it much, to be honest. When I was younger I assumed I’d meet someone, fall in love, get married. Then I fell into this world and all of that seemed unimportant.”

He squeezed her hand, “And now?”

“Now, everything is different. I’ve met someone,” here she looked up at him, “But I have no idea what I’m doing or how any of this works.”

He raised a brow at her, “You seemed to be pretty knowledgeable last night.”

Kagome let out a sound that seemed half cough half laugh and averted her eyes, “Yeah, well. Knowing about that sort of thing is common where I am from. That doesn’t mean I’ve ever actually participated before.”

Sesshomaru hummed and continued in the direction of the clearing they’d camped in the day they’d found the spring. So, she was inexperienced but fully aware of just what a male and female did together. He decided her lack of ignorance would be to his benefit.

“Youkai mating rituals are more structured. The expectations of nobility require additional formality. Often, mating is political or business related. However, this one is powerful enough that the choice is made freely.”

Kagome was looking ahead, “I see.”

“I have made my choice.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that yesterday.”

“Attraction and love are not foreign concepts in this place either.”

She smiled and increased her grip on his hand, “Oh.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

**_Chapter 11_ **

 

They traveled for a number of days, all the while Sesshomaru led them through thicker forests and rougher terrain. There seemed, to Kagome at least, to be a sort of path they were following but it was not especially clear. Occasionally Sesshomaru would use his sword to cut through brush and allow them a wider berth to accommodate A-Un. The first few days they had settled camp as they had been, but this evening they were in fairly tight quarters. The trail had become steep and rocky and Sesshomaru found a small outcropping of flat land that would only just fit the three travelers.

A-Un settled down and curled up in an attempt to take up as little room as possible. Sesshomaru removed his armor and settled against a tree.

“We will be unable to make a fire in this area.”

Kagome turned from A-Un, whom she had been petting, the two heads fighting for equal attention.

“I wouldn’t think so, forest fires aren’t usually on my list of vacation plans.”

Sesshomaru was arranging his swords next to him on the ground, the hilt of Bakusaiga resting against his thigh within easy reach. Satisfied with his chosen spot for the night he returned his attentions to Kagome, “It will be colder at this higher elevation. You will need to sleep with me.”

Kagome laughed, “Need to? What about all the other nights I sleep with you?”

Sesshomaru shrugged, “Those times it has not be necessary.”

Kagome just rolled her eyes before moving to settle herself between his legs, her back resting against his unarmored chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her middle and she slipped her hands inside the large sleeves of his haori for warmth. She found she liked this part of the day best. Whether necessary or not, every night since that first kiss, Sesshomaru held her while she slept. It made everything else seem less important and less worrisome. She was still nervous about the idea of being presented to the other daiyoukai. Even the thought of what exactly it would mean to be Sesshomaru’s mate was kind of intimidating. She was apprehensive to hear her friends’ reactions and she suspected she would have to see Inuyasha again before all of this was over. However, at the end of the day, being wrapped up with Sesshomaru made those thoughts seem distant.

“How much further will we be traveling?”

Sesshomaru leaned down, his warm breath passing over her cheek as he spoke, “We should reach Keizo’s home by tomorrow evening.”

“Keizo?”

“He is an old family friend and a gifted metalworker. I have a commission for him.”

“Ahh,” Kagome nestled deeper into Sesshomaru’s embrace and began to drift.

 

* * *

 

When they finally did reach Keizo’s home the next day Kagome was impressed with the grandeur of it. It reminded her of a cabin resort where wealthy people would take skiing retreats. It was quite large and the walls were made of massive logs. There was a chimney letting out a steady stream of smoke to ward off the evening chill.

The sun was just setting as they approached, but before they got to the intricately carved door it slid open and revealed a youkai that seemed to be Sesshomaru’s opposite in nearly every way. He was tall but his coloring was very dark. He had deep brown hair that was cropped to brush his shoulders, his eyes were a charcoal, almost black tone, and his skin was very tanned. He greeted them with a warm smile.

“Sesshomaru-sama! I sensed you approaching, your companion as well! Please, please come inside,” Keizo’s voice was deep and booming.

Sesshomaru kept his hand on the small of Kagome’s back as he ushered her in out of the chill mountain air. She looked around and was impressed with the size of the room and the large fireplace that sat against the wall, a low lacquered table arranged in front of it.

“Keizo, this is Kagome, my intended.”

Eyes lighting up as he took her hand Keizo spoke to Sesshomaru first, “You always did like to create a scandal,” he then turned his attention to the miko, “It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome-sama, you are most welcome.”

Kagome smiled, “It is my pleasure to meet a friend of Sesshomaru-samas. Your home is quite lovely.”

 

* * *

 

 

A bit later, after A-Un had been settled outside and tea had been made the three sat at the table sharing a simple meal of rice and dried meat. As it turned out Keizo was a bear youkai who had fought alongside the Inu no Taisho in some long-passed war and they had become close friends. After which he was a staple at palace events.

Currently, Keizo was regaling Kagome with tales of Sesshomaru’s youth and she was hanging on his every word.

“He used to like to trip the ladies of the court at gatherings. He would wait outside the ballroom and offer them escort when they’d had too much to drink, but instead he’d place his foot on the back of their kimono ends so that they would go stumbling.”

“Sesshomaru! Really? Remind me never to get drunk around you again!” Kagome was laughing, her cheeks red.

Sesshomaru lifted his shoulders, “This one found the many parties to be quite boring.”

“Toga and I found his antics pretty amusing, his mother never did though. Have you met her yet Kagome-sama?”

Suddenly nervous, Kagome stopped her giggles, “No, I haven’t. Should I be worried?”

Keizo smiled reassuringly, “I wouldn’t think so. She _does_ have a flair for the dramatic though. That’s where Sesshomaru-sama gets it from.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Kagome had been shown to a bedroom and Sesshomaru and Keizo stayed up drinking tea in front of the fire. Keizo was eyeing Sesshomaru appraisingly. The daiyoukai was fully aware of the scrutiny and figured it would only be a matter of time before the questions began.

“So, a miko?”

“Yes.”

“The Shikon miko?”

“Yes.”

Keizo’s eyes crinkled and he cocked his head to the side, “I take it you aren’t here just to introduce me to your lovely mate-to-be.”

Sesshomaru was relieved that there was to be no further discussion of just what Kagome was, “I am in need of a courting gift. Something to present when I formally announce my intentions.”

Keizo smiled, “That I can certainly help you with. What does she like?”

Sesshomaru paused to sip at his tea, “I am not sure. She has many fine things, or I have given her many fine things, but she does not often ornament herself. I want the gift to be something she will actually wear, so nothing too extravagant, but it must clearly show her station.”

Keizo thought before responding, “Give me some time? Perhaps a week. You are of course welcome to stay while I come up with something.”

“That is acceptable.”

The matter settled the two continued to catch up until nearly dawn. When Sesshomaru finally excused himself to his room he was caught at the sight of Kagome curled up on the futon, a heavy fur tightly wrapped around her. When he slid in next to her she immediately moved to cling to his warmth. The feeling of being wanted washed over him and he found himself wishing they could stay away longer. He wasn’t looking forward to returning to the palace and how that would disturb their peaceful time alone. He resolved himself to enjoy it while he could and pulled his intended closer, allowing her scent to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and kind comments! I hadn't really anticipated writing this, or writing so much of it. I haven't done the fanfic thing in quite some time and this sort of came about as a bit of escapism from some stress I am dealing with. It got to be so long and I spent so much time on it I figured I might as well post it. Being that I'd been out of the fandom so long and that I decided against resurrecting my old pen name I didn't expect much of a response, so getting any was quite a pleasant surprise. Thank you again!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

**_Chapter 12_ **

 

The week at Keizo’s passed uneventfully. Kagome quite enjoyed the cozy cabin and Keizo had allowed her access to his kitchen to cook. She hadn’t cooked, really cooked in what felt like ages. All the months at the palace her meals were exquisite but she missed the calm that preparing food gave her. Sesshomaru noticed this and made a note to himself to remind her that his home was hers and she was permitted access to all of it.

When the day came for them to leave Kagome found she was going to miss Keizo. He had a fatherly air to him and she had really liked being treated like a part of Sesshomaru’s extended family. It was early afternoon when they were ready to depart. A-Un was packed and the group stood outside of the cabin saying their goodbyes. Kagome was smiling but fidgeting.

Keizo offered her a big smile and opened his arms, “No need to be shy little one, give an old youkai a hug.”

She looked to Sesshomaru who nodded his consent before she stepped into the older male’s arms. The hug made her miss her mother, but she definitely appreciated the gesture.  When she pulled back Sesshomaru picked her up and settled her on A-Un before turning to his old friend.

“This one thanks you for your hospitality.”

“You are always welcome in my home, Sesshomaru-sama. I hope you found everything to your liking.” At this he passed a small wooden box to the demon lord. Sesshomaru tucked the box into his sleeve and passed a small leather pouch to the bear youkai. Keizo bowed to Sesshomaru and stepped back to allow them room to take flight.

As they ascended into the clouds Kagome allowed herself a moment of nervousness.  They would be back at the palace by nightfall and things were sure to change quickly. She wasn’t at all sure of what to expect in the coming months, but gazing at Sesshomaru she was certain whatever it was would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when Sesshomaru and Kagome finally returned home. The palace was quiet and only Jaken greeted them when they entered the gate. The retainer led A-Un to the stables and Sesshomaru and Kagome headed inside.

Kagome was looking forward to a bath and the comfort of her plush mattress.  One of the best luxuries of palace living was the bathroom across from her room. The floor was made of bamboo and there was a large wooden tub which servants generally filled with hot water for Kagome. Benches along the walls held linens to dry with as well as oils for cleansing. There was a water pump that sat just outside a sliding door and several buckets for which to carry water. The entire room was lit with sconces and scented lightly from the selection of oils. Potted flowers sat in the corners and made the room feel more comforting than utilitarian.

As it was late and few in the palace were up, Kagome did not anticipate a full, hot bath, but decided to fill a few buckets to wash up with. So, when she entered the bath with a sleeping robe in hand she was surprised to find the tub full and steaming, Sesshomaru already undressing near a bench.

Kagome turned to leave, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were in here.”

Sesshomaru paused and his voice made Kagome turn back around. “You are welcome to join me. It would be a shame to let all this hot water go to waste.”

Kagome felt inexplicably nervous at the idea of bathing with Sesshomaru, “It’s okay, I was just going to wash up before bed anyway. I didn’t actually expect to be able to take a full bath tonight.”

Sesshomaru approached her and took the robe from her hands. “It is customary for the servants to fill the tub when they sense me returning. Surely a bath is preferable to splashing cold water on your face.”

“Well, yes, but…”

Sesshomaru sighed, “I am not going to accost you. Bathe with me.”

Kagome was still wary. Sure, they’d done some intimate things together and she’d seen all of him. He hadn’t seen her though, and she hadn’t exactly been prepared for the idea of being completely naked in front of him tonight. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her unease and pulled her into his arms. He was clothed only in his hakama and the warmth of his skin seeped through the yukata Kagome wore.

“I won’t accost you, but perhaps I can persuade you.”

He leaned down and caught Kagome in a slow kiss. She immediately relaxed into him and wound her hands around his neck. Sesshomaru stepped backwards pulling Kagome with him until he reached the bench behind them. He set her robe down before seating himself. The change in position made Kagome just slightly taller than him and he opened his legs and tugged her between them running his hands along her sides. She threaded her fingers through his hair and ran her fingertip along the arch of his ear. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl and leaned forward to nuzzle at her neck. Kagome leaned down to kiss him again and he took the opportunity to deepen it. As Kagome got distracted by his mouth on hers Sesshomaru continued to skim his hands over her. He slipped his palms down her sides and gripped at her hips before lowering them to cup her bottom.

If someone had told Kagome a year ago that she’d be making out with Sesshomaru in his own private bath while he grabbed her ass she would have never believed it. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation struck her as funny and she laughed into the kiss. Sesshomaru nipped at her bottom lip and gave her a reprimanding squeeze before sliding his hands up her body once more. This time he cupped her breasts and began to slowly massage them while turning his head to lightly bite at her neck.

“Do you find my affections so amusing?” His voice was deep again, like the first time he’d kissed her.

Kagome was quickly becoming lost in the feel of his hands on her and struggled to come up with a response, “No…”

Her nipples were hardening under his attention and he ran his thumbs over the stiffness he felt through the silk that covered her. Kagome’s breath was becoming ragged and she found herself clinging to his shoulders as the now familiar warmth settled in the pit of her stomach. Sesshomaru continued to toy with one of her nipples as he dropped his other hand to the sash that held her yukata closed and gave a sharp tug which released the fabric. Kagome let out a soft gasp as she felt her clothing go slack and the air hit her bare skin.

Sesshomaru stood, towering over her once again, as he slipped his hand inside her yukata. His hand ran up her waist, skimmed over her breast, and settled on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at him and found him studying her expression. She was flushed and nervous but also extremely aroused. She hadn’t expected his hands to feel so much better without any fabric between them. She slid her own hands down from their grip on his shoulders to run across his chest and the movement caused her yukata to gape open. Sesshomaru wasted no time in pulling the fabric back before resuming his teasing of her nipple. Without the cloth acting as a barrier Kagome couldn’t help but to moan at the sensation. Sesshomaru dipped down to kiss her and slid his hands up to her shoulders and slowly pushed the fabric off her.

“If we delay much longer the water will get cold.”

His voice seemed to snap Kagome out of her lusty and fog and she stepped back. She looked up at the demon lord once again to find his eyes dark and his tongue coming out to moisten his lips. It was hard to feel self-conscious with the way he was looking at her so she simply nodded and moved to enter the bath. The water was still warm and she dipped back to wet her hair and run her fingers through it.

Sesshomaru joined her a moment later. He stood behind her and pulled her flush against him. The feel of his wet skin against her own was the most erotic thing Kagome had ever experienced. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip and couldn’t stop herself from rocking back into him. He gripped her hips and licked up the side of her neck to her ear as he ground himself against her.

“Bathe, Kagome, before I take you right here.”

“Pretty demanding, aren’t you?” She asked as she moved away from him and began to wash.

Sesshomaru merely hummed and proceeded to wash himself. When Kagome was done she exited the tub and dried herself before reaching for her robe.

“Don’t bother,” Sesshomaru said as he reached for a cloth to dry himself with.

“I’m not about to go back to my rooms naked, Sesshomaru.”

“You’re not going back to your rooms at all.”


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

**_Chapter 13_ **

Later Kagome would wonder how she’d never noticed the door in the bathroom that led directly to Sesshomaru’s own rooms. Later she would likely feel embarrassed about how wanton she was being. Now, though, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Once out of the bath Sesshomaru had led her into his bedroom and pushed her onto his massive bed. The sheets were silk and a very dark grey and Kagome was surprised by the color choice. She didn’t have long to think about Sesshomaru’s décor though as he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately.

He trapped her legs in place between his knees and his damp hair fell around them. Kagome’s hands wandered freely over his chest and down his muscled back as she moaned into his mouth. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and nipped his way down her jaw to her chest. She arched beneath him and he captured a hardened nipple between his lips. Kagome cried out softly and slid her hands down his back to squeeze at his ass. Sesshomaru growled, the vibration causing Kagome’s nipple to become even more stiff. He sucked lightly at her and repositioned himself so that his knees now rested between her legs. Kagome opened herself up instantly to accommodate him. While he worked one breast with his mouth he teased the other with his hand. Kagome buried her hands in his hair, scratching at his scalp as she threw her head back.

Sesshomaru pulled back to look at his miko displayed before him. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. She was breathing hard; the action causing her chest to rise and fall harshly. He skimmed the back of his right hand down her ribcage and over her stomach while his left hand pulled her right leg up to bend at the knee. She was now fully open to him and he used his knuckles to brush along her slit, ever mindful of his claws. She was wet, so wet, and he couldn’t help himself from pulling his hand up to taste her essence.

Kagome had never been touched by anyone before and the light brush of Sesshomaru’s hand had caused her to gasp. Her eyes flew open just in time to see Sesshomaru licking the evidence of her arousal from his fingers. When he closed his eyes and groaned Kagome felt her stomach drop. The hand that had pulled her knee up now skirted down her inner thigh and Sesshomaru lowered himself until his face was just in front of her sex, his warm breath teasing her. He brushed against her with his knuckles again, one slow stroke before returning to her clit and applying light pressure. Kagome moaned loudly and rocked herself into his hand.

Sesshomaru kissed and nipped at her inner thigh working his way ever closer. Meanwhile his hand started a circular motion against her clit and Kagome was sure she was going to burst. When Sesshomaru pulled his hand away so that he could finally taste her they both groaned. Kagome had never felt anything so deliciously good as his tongue sliding against her folds. Sesshomaru was completely enveloped in the scent and taste of her arousal and he could feel his cock start to drip. He ran his tongue along her inner lips and up back to her clit before closing his mouth around her mound and rolling his tongue against her. Kagome cried out and grasped at the sheets, at his hair, at anything she could. It didn’t take long for her body to tense and her back to arch as she found her release.

While Kagome caught her breath Sesshomaru slid back over her to resume his previous position. He ran his hands over her stomach, up her ribs and back down again, while he waited for her to come back to her senses. When Kagome opened her eyes Sesshomaru’s face was hovering above her and she could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh. She reached her arms upwards to pull him down for a kiss and realized she could taste herself on him. Instead of being bothered by the fact she only found it even more arousing and moved to wrap her legs around his waist. The action caused him to be pressed intimately against her and he growled when he felt her slick and hot against him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss and struggled to stop himself from the slight roll of his hips that would allow him to enter her. “Kagome, look at me.”

“Hmm?” Her eyes were hooded and shiny when she gazed up at him.

Sesshomaru’s own eyes were turning red as he looked down at her, “If you wish to stop, now is the time to say so.”

She smiled and rocked her hips against him causing her to slide along his rigid length and eliciting another growl from his throat. “Have I given you the impression that I wanted you to stop?”

“Needed to hear you say it,” his voice was gravely as he pressed forward into her.

Kagome had never had anything inside her before and the sensation of being stretched was somewhat uncomfortable but not entirely painful. It felt hot and wet and there was a slight stinging sensation before he was fully seated inside her. He stopped there and kissed her, his tongue lapping at hers and his hand cupping her cheek. Kagome moved first, lifting her hips experimentally. The sting was still there but it wasn’t the pain she had thought she’d feel her first time. Sesshomaru moaned and pulled back slightly before rolling his hips back into hers.

The pace he set was slow and undulating. Kagome rolled her hips up to meet him and before long was feeling only pleasure and fullness instead of pain. He was brushing up against something inside her that hinted at an entirely new type of orgasm and she was unable to stop herself from crying out at the sensation. Sesshomaru had his face pressed against her neck occasionally kissing and nibbling at her skin. Him arms were wrapped under her back and his hands gripped her shoulders for leverage as he thrust inside her.

When Kagome discovered that rocking her hips at just the right time applied pressure to her clit her movements became more demanding and her nails scraped against Sesshomaru’s back. He growled against her throat and picked up his pace. Kagome felt herself clenching and was sure she wasn’t going to last much longer. When Sesshomaru scraped his fangs against her collar bone she cried out and her whole body went taught as she came.

Sesshomaru moaned loudly as he felt Kagome’s walls grip him, pulling him even deeper within her. He gave a few short, harsh thrusts before he growled out his own release and collapsed on top of her. He kept his weight on his arms and nuzzled the side of her face. Kagome hummed and turned her head to kiss him again. The kiss was lazy and unhurried, Kagome ran her fingers up and down Sesshomaru’s back feeling completely sated.

Sesshomaru eventually rolled off her and lay back with his miko tucked against his side. He felt that he should say something. She’d just given him her innocence after all. Everything he thought of seemed trite or cocky though so he settled for running his claws through her hair.

Kagome felt deliciously lazy, but also sticky. She knew she should get up to take care of business and clean up but her legs felt weak. Using much more effort than she thought she should have to she rose from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

When she returned Sesshomaru was sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist and a slight frown on his face. “Is everything alright? Are you well?”

Kagome climbed into the bed next to him, “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“You left.”

“Hygiene and feminine health are closely linked. Just taking care of well, stuff.”

Sesshomaru decided to let that one go figuring he didn’t want the details. He pulled her back down with him, “I was concerned I may have hurt you.”

“I’ll probably be a bit sore tomorrow, but you won’t hear me complain about it.”

“Hmm. Tomorrow will be… eventful. You should rest.”

Kagome’s eyes were already heavy and she was asleep before she could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your encouraging comments! I know it has been a while but I've been busy. I also needed to figure out how I wanted to piece together some of the snippets I have already written. Sometimes I'll be writing the chronological continuation for this and something will pop into my head and I end up sidetracked writing an unrelated scene. It will all get set to rights eventually though.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your feedback, I really do appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga/anime. I do not make any money from this story.

**_Chapter 14_ **

Sesshomaru did not want to get up. He rarely did, but he rarely had such a compelling reason to stay in bed. He’d bedded females before, but he’d never let one into his bed. In fact, before Kagome he’d never slept with anyone next to him. Over the weeks since they’d furthered their relationship he found he enjoyed sleeping with her. Sleeping with her naked while she was completely covered in his scent was immensely gratifying.

He knew he needed to meet with his advisors and catch up on paperwork. He also needed to start the preparations for announcing his courtship to the nobles. Party planning was tedious work and he wasn’t looking forward to that at all. He was even less thrilled about having his mother stay with him for the festivities. Kimi would jump at the chance to come plan the series of events that accompanied a royal mating.

The first bits of light were just starting to eke in through his window screens and for the first time in years Sesshomaru planned to skip his morning training. He rolled onto his side and contented himself with looking at his soon-to-be mate. She was curled up facing him. Her breath was slow and even and the smooth slope of her shoulder was exposed. She must have sensed him staring because her eyes slowly blinked open.

“What?”

Sesshomaru raised a brow, “What?”

“You’re…watching me?”

He shrugged as best he could on his side, “It pleases me to look at you.”

Kagome flushed, pulling the sheet over her face, “You’re not too bad to look at yourself.  It’s late, shouldn’t you be training?”

“I should be.”

“So, why aren’t you?”

He reached over to slide his fingers through her hair, “I preferred to stay in bed this morning.”

She pulled the sheet down to smile at him, “Huh, I guess you really are.”

He arched a brow but didn’t say anything.

“A romantic,” she clarified.

Sesshomaru wasn’t really sure what to make of that. He was intense to be sure, possessive definitely, but what humans might think of as romantic was just the nature of the mating bond. Even before hearing her descriptions of future mating rituals he knew humans to be more fickle, their affections more fleeting. This was not so for inuyoukai. Sesshomaru had claimed a mate, it was only expected he would want to remain in her presence as much as possible.

Deciding to let her statement hang, he instead suggested they wash up and eat breakfast together.

* * *

 

After their meal Sesshomaru headed to his study where his advisers were waiting for him. His choice had proven to be a good one as there was very little tedious paperwork for him to deal with. This meant, however, that he was able to jump right into the arranging for the courtship announcement.

Jun immediately began a list of work to be done. Rooms to be cleaned, food to order, a tally of wine and sake to be brought up from the cellars.

Saito was setting up a guest list. “Milord, we should invite your mother to come at her earliest convenience and set the festivities to begin at a later date.”

Sesshomaru sighed, “This one suspected as much. Very well, send word.”

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was spent hammering out details of just who he would be expected to invite. A tailor was arranged to arrive the next day to prepare both his and Kagome’s garments.

It all sounded like an awful lot of work to Sesshomaru. Granted, he would not be doing any of it, but it still sounded exhausting. Especially the bit about having his mother for an extended visit. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had her here for more than a day. She was likely to move herself into the guest wing for several weeks when she heard he was to be mated. He felt fortunate that his intended was strong willed and had already faced great evil in the world. It meant she stood a chance at surviving the unique torture that was a visit with his mother.

Typically, both families were represented in these sorts of announcements. Etiquette dictated Sesshomaru should be inviting not only his mother and half-brother, but Kagome’s relatives as well. He would have to speak with her about that, he supposed the monk and slayer would be willing to represent her. Perhaps he could arrange for her kit to attend. It hadn’t been all that long since Kagome had lost her family to time, only a matter of months really. He did not want her to endure this stifling formality alone.

Deciding that his advisers had things well in hand and he hadn’t really been paying any attention to them anyway, Sesshomaru figured a late training session was better than none and departed for the dojo.

* * *

 

That night at dinner Kagome was lamenting the fact that her escape from reality was really very short lived. They hadn’t even been back at the palace a full day and she was discussing who would represent her as family for the purposes of the courting announcement. She figured something like this would happen, she didn’t really know anything about what the event would entail but if all the cardinal lords were to be in attendance it must be extremely formal.

She sighed in her spot across from Sesshomaru, “I suppose we can send word to Sango and Miroku. I don’t know if they will be able to leave their village for such a long journey though.”

Sesshomaru was acutely aware of his intended’s unease and wanted badly to remedy it, “This one can arrange for their travel. It is also an option to fetch your kit from the kitsune school.”

“Shippo? Do you think they would let him come?”

“They will not refuse my request.”

Kagome laughed and pushed the food on her plate around, “I forget sometimes how easy it is for you to make things happen. Thank you, Sesshomaru.”

The daiyoukai hummed and hesitated before speaking again, “Etiquette also dictates that Inuyasha be invited.”

“Oh, of course,” Kagome snorted, “He’s going to be loud, you know?”

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, “I am aware.”

“I do adore you, Sesshomaru, but these formalities sure are a pain. We can’t just go back to aimless wandering? I’ll let you take me on the forest floor this time…”

His eyes widened when she declared her adoration but he ended up smirking at her last comment.

“If the idea is so thrilling we can travel again after we are fully mated, there will likely be much snow at that point though.”

“Exactly how long does this whole process take?”

He refilled their tea cups before explaining, “The courtship announcement is usually a day. We host the four lords, there is a ceremony followed by dinner and a party. The courtship itself can last any length of time though it would seem improper not to give a month at the very least before the mating ceremony. That again is another day, much like a human wedding celebration, though the outcome is far more final. However, there is the planning, guests may not all arrive on the same day, the logistics of it all cause things to be drawn out.”

Kagome swirled the tea in her cup and watched it create a miniature vortex, “And we can’t just go on as we are? Have a salacious affair and not host some elaborate party at all?”

“While I very much appreciate that the idea displeases you as much as it does myself, no, it would not be proper. Were it up to me I would just mate you, the ceremony isn’t required for the bond. All this is custom and made more of a nuisance because of my station. The end result will be worth it, I promise you. Our auras will be united, our lives tied, there will be no boundaries or secrets between us. It will be quite… _romantic_.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, “Yeah, just see how romantic I feel playing the part of royal bride. Am I allowed to get drunk during this process?”

Sesshomaru laughed, “It is encouraged.”

Sesshomaru was glad the mood seemed lighter, but he still needed to explain what exactly the mating bond entailed. He had meant to do that tonight, he really had. Discussing the details of the event had just stressed Kagome out so much he didn’t feel it was right to go into it. It seemed yet another long conversation would need to be had. One of what he anticipated would be many in the weeks to come.


End file.
